Jeff Bridges
Jeff Bridges, nació el 4 de diciembre de 1949, es un actor y músico americano. Es bien conocido por interpretar el personaje de Kevin Flynn, y su programa Clu en Tron en 1982 y por el mismo papel en Tron Legacy en 2010. Sus películas más notables incluyen The Last Picture Show, Thunderbolt and Lightfoot, Tron, Starman, The Fabulous Baker Boys, El Rey Pescador, Fearless, The Big Lebowski, The Contender, Iron Man y Crazy Heart, por la cual ganó el premio Óscar al mejor actor por su interpretación en la 82ª edición de los Premios Óscar. Biografía Vida personal Jeff Bridges nació en Los Ángeles, California, CA, hijo de Dorothy Dean y del actor Lloyd Bridges. Tenía dos hermanos mayores; Beau y Garrett y una hermana menor, Lucinda. Su hermano, Garrett tuvo el síndrome de muerte prematura el 3 de agosto de 1948. Durante su crecimiento, mantuvo una estrecha relación con su hermano, el actor Beau Bridges, quien ejerció como figura paterna durante mientras su padre real estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Bridges y sus hermanos se críaron en el barrio del Holmby Hills de los Angeles. Sirvió en la Guardia Costera de Estados Unidos a finales de los sesenta y como reserva a principios de los setenta. Bridges quien también era el tío del actor Jordan Bridges, se casó con Susan Geston el 5 de junio de 1977, la conoció durante el rodaje de la película Rancho Delux la cual ser filmó en un rancho en donde ella trabajaba como criada. La pareja tuvo tres hijas: Isabelle (6 de agosto de 1981), Jessica Lily (14 de junio de 1983) y Hayley Roselouse (17 de octubre de 1985). Bridges también es conocido por consumir cannabis, en una entrevista admitió que dejó de fumar marihuana durante el rodaje de The Big Lebowski, pero afirmó que no había dejado el hábito por completo. Carrera cinematográfica En su juventud, Bridges, así como su hermano Beau, hicieron apariciones ocasionales en el show de su padre Sea Hunt (1958-1961) y la series de antología de la CBS The Lloyd Brdiges Show (1962-1963). Su primer papel importante fue en la película de 1971 The Last Picture Show por la cual ganó una nominación para los premios Óscar al mejor actor de reparto. De nuevo fue nominado por su actuación junto a Clint Eastwood en la película de 1974 Thunderbolt and Lighfoot. En 1976 interpretó al protagonista Jack Prescott en el primer remake de King Kong junto con la que sería ganadora del Óscar Jessica Lange, en su primer papel. Uno de sus mejores papeles mejor conocidos fue en 1982 en la clásica película de culto TRON, en la que interpretó a Kevin Flynn, un programador de videojuegos, un papel que repitió a finales de 2010 en la secuela TRON Legacy. En 1984 fue nominado para los Premios Óscar al mejor actor por su interpretación de alien en Starman. También fue aclamado por el thriller de Contra Viento y Marea y por el drama de crimen Jagged Edge. Su papel en ''Fearless es reconocido por algunos críticos como una de sus mejores actuaciones. Un crítico lo denominó como obra maestra; Pauline Kael escribió que “puede ser el actor de cine más natural y menos consciente de ello de todos los tiempo. También actuó como “The Dude” en la película culto clásico de los Hermanos Coen, The Big Lebowski. En 2000 recibió su cuarta nominación al Óscar por su papel en The Contender. También protagonizó en 2005 la película de Terry Gilliam Tideland, su segunda con este director, la primera fue en 1991 con El Rey Pescador. En 2008 desempeñó su papel de Obadiah Stane para la película de Marvel, Iron Man. En julio de 2008 y juilio de 2009 apareció en el teaser para la secuela de Tron; Tron Legacy en Comic-Con International de San Diego, dando el indicio a los fans de que volvería a repetir su papel para la secuela. En 2010, Bridges ganó el Óscar al mejor actor, el Globo de Oro al mejor actor dramático y el Premio del Sindicato de Actores al mejor actor protagonista por su papel como Bad Blake en la película Crazy Heart. Jeff Brdiges es uno de los actores más mayores que haya ganado un Óscar, también fue uno de los más jóvenes en ser nominado. En 2010 ganó su Óscar por Crazy Heart a la edad de 60 años; en 1972 fue nominado por The Last Picture a la edad de 22. Otros trabajos Bridges ha sido un fotógrafo amateur desde la escuela secundaria, y comenzó a tomar fotografías de platós de cine durante Starman, a propuesta de la co-protagonista Karen Allen. Él ha publicado muchas de estas fotografías online en Pictures: Photographs by Jeff Bridges en 2003. Bridges también es dibujante. Algunos de sus “garabatos” han aparecido en películas como K-PAX y The Door in the Floor. Bridges narró el documental Lost in La Mancha (2002) sobre “irrealización” de Terry Gilliam de Don Quixote, tentativamente titulado como The Man Who Killed Don Quixote, que habrían protagonizado Johnny Depp como Sancho Panza y Jean Rochefort como el héroe quijotesco. Bridges también narró los documentales Lewis & Clark: Great Journey West (2002, IMAX), Raising the Mammoth (2000, TV), y The Heroes of Rock and Roll (1979, TV). También dio su voz al personaje Big Z en los dibujos animados ''Surf's Up. Briges ha puesto voz a anuncios de televisión, como la campaña de publicidad Think About it de Hyundai de 2007, así como en los anuncios de Duracell para la campaña “Trusted Everywhere”. El 15 de enero de 2010 Bridges interpretó la canción “I Don´t Know” de Crazy Heart en The Tonight Show con Conan O'Brien. En la película The Contender, en la que fue coprotagonista, Bridges grabó una versión del “Anillo de Fuego” de Johny Cash con Kim Carnes en la apertura de los créditos. En febrero de 2010, fue uno de los cerca de 80 músicos que cantaron el remake de We are the world. Labores humanitarias En 1984, Bridges y otros líderes de la industria de entretenimiento fundaron la End Hunger Network, que tiene un largo historial de iniciativas innovadoras e impactantes destinadas a fomentar, estimular y apoyar medidas para erradicar el hambre infantil. Abrazó a la iniciativa del Presidente Obama para acabar con el hambre infantil para el año 2015. Colabora con los Pacificadores Zen que proporcionan comunidades heterogéneas y alimentación y bienestar ofrecidos con dignidad. En noviembre de 2010 fue portavoz para la Campaña No Kid Hungry Campaign (Ningún Niño Hambirento) de la organización Share our Strength. Su meta es presentar y emprender una estrategia de paso a paso para acabar con el hambre infantil en los Estados Unidos de América para 2015. 2011 El 24 de junio de 2011, Bridge dará voz a Fillmore en Cars 2, remplazando a George Carlin que murió el 22 de junio de 2008 de un infrato. Filmografía Categoría:Disney Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON: Legacy Categoría:Intérpretes en varios papeles Categoría:Gente Categoría:Universo TRON Enlaces externos en:Jeff Bridges